


The Halloween Party

by FunkyMeihem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Halloween, Meihem - Freeform, OR IS IT, Party, junkmei, pumpkin mei, too much booze, vampire junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyMeihem/pseuds/FunkyMeihem
Summary: Junkrat has a new vampire costume this holiday season, and has an eye out for Mei's new pumpkin outfit. Both of them end up having a little too much to drink, and start arguing as they usually do. But this year, it won't end as they expect...(NSFW stuff in the second chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

“Happy Halloween! Happy Halloween! Happy Halloween!” Junkrat nearly spilled his beer as he rattled back and forth on his stool. “Happy Halloween!”

“Stop spamming!” Hana yelled back, laughing raucously above the booming music.

“Oi, shouldn’t you be up on that platform there since you’re the Lucio tonight?”

Hana had dolled herself up with all the Lucio fan gear she had, wearing his neon-green frog shirt, blue ‘armor-emblazoned’ leggings, and shoes that lit up on the bottoms and changed colors as his own skates did. She grinned as she turned to the much taller Australian, head jingling with frog pins and charms as she lifted her own beer up towards the platform with the DJ’s turntables.

Lucio, dressed in a familiar pink and blue suit complete with bunny ears, waved back and gave her the finger guns right back before spinning his nimble digits atop the holodisk and pressing a button. A sound clip from one of her old press conferences played, snipping aloud a smug-sounding “Lova, D.Va!” before transitioning smoothly back into the music.

“I think D.Va is doing a much better job than I could,” Hana replied smugly, tilting back her drink.

“Can’t believe you two went as each other. Ya absolute nuts. Sickenin’, that’s what it is.” He took another long guzzle from his beer before rocking back and forth again on the barstool, already half drunk but still alive with nervous energy as always.

“At least we’re not boring! You’re just a vampire!”

Junkrat sniffed dryly and adjusted the bundle of lace and jeweled brooch around his throat, straightening the black cloak where it hung around his bony shoulders. “Happens t’be that my mad scientist outfit is at the cleaners’. Besides, vampire’s a classic! Happy Halloween!”

The main cafeteria had been cleared away of tables and chairs, and now the large space in the middle had been converted into a makeshift dancing and socializing area, while Lucio (the real one) had his booth crowded up near the drink machines. Luckily, nobody needed access to those, with the sheer amount of booze and sodas that had been brought in instead. Drinks from all over the world had been provided, and Junkrat had already sampled nearly half of them, but couldn’t remember which half, so would probably need to start over.

He was already holding a half-empty German beer that he couldn’t pronounce, but was already causing the fake spider webs and streamers all over the ceiling to start blurring with the flashing orange and black-purple lights. Beneath the lights, Overwatch agents and employees alike were dancing, laughing, and drinking. Even through his semi-drunken haze, Junkrat was still keen to keep an eye on Roadhog’s position, just in case things went south like they sometimes did at parties. Luckily, the big pig was easy to spot in any crowd, and was over in a booth reluctantly arm-wrestling with Zarya again.

There was Roadhog. And he saw Ana and Reinhardt dancing together, though much more slowly and not in time with the music, off in their own little world. Tracer and Emily were trying to learn some sort of archaic ‘twist’ dance from Winston over in one corner, while Genji was doing his best to lure a sheepish-looking Dr. Ziegler out of her booth to dance in another corner. And there was Soldier 76 out in the middle of it all, doing some sort of…Well, Junkrat wasn’t sure what the hell that dance was, and neither was anyone else around him, but at least the old man seemed to be having fun for once.

“Looking for someone in par-ticular?” Hana said in that pointedly snitty way, suddenly leaning too close to him and batting her eyelashes.

“Rack off! I’m not!” he snapped in reply, quickly turning his eyes back to his beer, even though they almost immediately went back to scanning the crowds.

“Having trouble finding her?”

“No!”

“So you don’t care that she’s over at the booth on the right side, kind of wedged in between Pharah and McCree, in the orange outfit?”

“NO!” He snarled again, even as he lifted his head desperately, eyes trying to focus past the flashing lights and finally spotting her just where Hana had said. His heart gave a little leap, which he blamed on the booze. “…She’s a pumpkin. Holy fuck, she’s a pumpkin. That’s the cutest damn thing I’ve seen all day. Pumpkin Mei!”

Hana snickered into her beer. “Yeah, you totally weren’t looking for her at all.”

Junkrat grumbled, smoothing back the wild shocks of his vampire hair. “Yeah well…S’not like she would talk to me anyhow. And if she did, she’d just get fucking lippy at me. Cute lil’ pumpkin, my arse. Shoulda been some sorta…frost queen…” He trailed off, and felt something small and poisonous worm around in his gut when he saw McCree lean down to Mei, and how she tilted up with her ear to try and hear him above the music, and the other man’s lips were almost against her and she was laughing at whatever fucking stupid idiot cowboy joke he’d made.

He took another drink.

“Uh huh. Oh good, well at least you’re not bitter,” Hana said airily, sorting through a bucket of candy with one hand.

“…Mebbe if I put on a cowboy hat, she’d like me more?” he wondered, a little mournfully.

“That could work. Or you could just like…try talking to her normally instead of doing stupid things to impress her? Mei’s really sweet, but I think you just come on too strong. Threatening to blow up Zenyatta and using his head as a vase to give her flowers? That’s too strong, Jamie.”

“But I would, though! I’d do it just for her!”

He tried to bite his lip, which hurt a lot more with his prosthetic fangs attached. Whatever jokes McCree was telling the ladies, it was working. Both Pharah and Mei were laughing, and even from far away he could see how adorable the latter was when her eyes creased shut behind her glasses and she tried to hide her giggles behind both hands in front of her cute little pink lips. McCree laughed too, wrapping his arm around the little climatologist and shaking her a little.

Junkrat swallowed more beer and wished the cowboy was dead. He wondered how mad the rest of Overwatch would be if he ‘accidentally’ blasted the cowboy through the bloody ceiling. Probably pretty mad, but it would be worth it.

Out of beer, now. He grumbled, tossing away the empty can and sliding off his stool to go loping towards the booze table.

“Jamie! Get me another Hite while you’re there!” Hana called after him.

“Yeah, yeah…”

His head spun a little, but in a good way. He still didn’t trust this lot enough to get completely pissed like he wanted. Problem being, he didn’t recognize a good three-fourths of the types of alcohol or how strong they’d be. One of the bottles did catch his eye, though. He recognized the type of characters on it, even if he couldn’t read it. Chinese hanzi. Picking up the bottle and turning it around in his fingers a few times, he shrugged before fumbling with the lid, straightening up and tugging at the paper and wire fastenings.

“You don’t want to drink that,” a small voice said behind him, barely audible over Lucio’s newest track.

“Eh?”

He whirled around, saw nobody, then slowly looked downward. Mei was looking up at him, the snowflake pin in her hair now replaced by a grinning pumpkin to complement her new orange jack-o-lantern coat.

“That’s qīngxiāng báijiǔ. It’s not for you. You don’t want to drink that,” she repeated.

He felt his temper flare a bit at that. “Well, it was on the booze table, and free’s fair and fair’s free!” He went to struggling with the bottle all the harder, just to spite her.

“No! I mean, you don’t want to drink that, it’s really, really strong. It’s an…acqu…ackyew…” She seemed to be having trouble with her English for a moment, and Junkrat realized she was drunk too. “Ac-qui-red taste…It is like the other one…um…vodka? Is it vodka? Here, give?” She held out one gloved hand, and swayed just a little.

A grin slowly spread across his face, fangs glinting in the pulsating orange light nearby. “Mei, darl! You’re pi- I mean, sloshed. Heh. Lookit you. Thought you were all good girly.”

“It’s a party,” she answered haughtily, and made a grab at the bottle. “And you don’t want that.”

He easily held it out of her reach, stretching it high above her head with barely an effort. “You mean you don’t want me to have it, because you want it.”

“You won’t like it!” She reached upward uselessly, voice still a little slurred. “Just choose something else!”

“Well that remains to be seen, don’t it? Thing is, I found it first,” he slurred right back at her, turning away with his prize. If she wanted to be spiteful all the time, he might well be spiteful in return. “So if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go enjoy me some…some whatever you said before. Thank you very much.”

“That’s not fair! You don’t need the whole bottle!”

“Don’t I?”

“You…you awful junkpire!”

“You’re the one trying to steal from _me_ , ya wretched lil’ pumpkin!”

She scowled up at him, eyes narrowed behind her glasses, and he glared down at her, even if it was making his heart thud a little faster. At least now she was paying him some attention, even if it was the negative kind. Plus, it was kind of cute the way she tried a little hop to reach it, too short for it to be anywhere close. So she grabbed onto his vampire costume cloak and tried to pull him down, which choked him a little, and he kind of liked that too.

Damn it, she was adorable.

“Okay. Fine, if you are going to be difficult,” she said, soon realizing the trying to grab the booze simply wouldn’t work on someone who was well over a foot taller than her. “Then maybe we can split the bottle? Let me go find something to put my half in…”

He considered it. Part of him wanted to ask why he should even bother, if she was just going to be such a shit to him about it no matter what he did. The other part of him, fueled by booze and want, urged him to give in and go halfsies. Maybe he could get her to drink from the bottle and he could lick it where her lips had been, afterward. Fucking pathetic.

It was too late to question it, since his feet were moving on their own and he was already following behind her, peg limping in step with her as he trailed her through the closed doors of the kitchen proper. They swung shut behind them, and blocked out the noise of the party still going on outside, all but the steady thumping boom of Lucio’s music.

Mei mumbled something in Mandarin to herself, teetering a little as she meandered over to start searching around the cupboards. Junkrat made no move to help her, plonking his ass down on the countertop and fumbling with the stupid wrapper around the top of the bottle again.

“How do ya open this damn thing! Some sorta fuckin’ ancient Chinese secret?”

“Just follow the instructions,” she mumbled blearily, rummaging through tupperware containers and mugs.

“It’s in Chinese. I can’t read it, can only speak it.”

She paused, coming up with her murloc mug and squinting at him again, seeming doubtful. “ _You_ speak Mandarin?”

“Uh…Wǒ huì shuō…yīdiǎn pǔtōnghuà… Right?” He couldn’t get the tones right no matter how hard he tried, but he could remember the words. “I speak a little.”

Mei looked genuinely surprised. “That was…actually very good. I didn’t know you spoke it at all? How did you learn?”

“Uh…internet.” He looked away. Mei didn’t need to know that he’d mostly learned it to get around China on one of his and Roadie’s many crime sprees. And maybe a few nights of late-night reading on Mandarin after he learned that she spoke it.

With a little clink as she set down her mug, she reached up and grabbed onto one of the wires that held the wrapper, even as he warily held onto the bottle. Unpeeling it, she ripped away the packaging, and then went to twist the lid and pop it open. Immediately the reek of ethyl overcame him, almost making him cough as he pulled the bottle away from his face. “Holy hell!”

She looked smug. “I told you.”

“Never knew you were into the hard stuff, Snowflake. Uh, drinks! I mean! Er-”

“It’s a party,” she reminded him, retrieving her mug and holding it out. “Here, pour me some?”

He did just that. The liquid, clear and strong, splashed into the grinning murloc cup. Not even batting an eye, she tilted it back and downed it with a quiet gusto that left him rather openly impressed. He watched her drink, brows lifted, then turned down to the still-reeking bottle in his hand. Holy hell, indeed. This stuff smelled even more like paint thinner than the booze they drank back in Junkertown, and that was literally made with paint thinner. Still, never one to be outdone, he tilted the bottle back and drank.

He was used to burning, probably more than anyone else on the base. But this _burned_. It burned his throat the entire way down, and he couldn’t suppress a storm of coughing. Mei couldn’t stifle a little giggle at his misfortune, especially when he looked up with tears gathered in his eyes, wheezing aloud. “Hooly dooley! That’s…that’s th’ stuff alright!”

“I told you you wouldn’t like it. Even I have a tough time with that kind. I tried to tell you.”

“Like hell, pumpkin. I could drink ten of ‘em!”

“I think you would die.” She still giggled, shaking her head.

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t ya?” he said.

Her laughter was cut off all at once, and Junkrat started mentally kicking himself. Bad comment. Bad comment, and he’d just blurted it out, he’d gone too far. Not even a joke, really. Shouldn’t have said it, not with the way she was looking at him now.

“Mr. Fawkes…” she said haltingly, voice still somewhat slurred in her haze. “I never-”

“That came out wrong. Was just a joke! Don’t mind it. Here, you want s’more of this helljuice?”

She held out her mug, but stared down at the floor as he poured a bit more. For a moment, there was awkward silence between them, before she spoke again. “Don’t…Please don’t joke about that.”

He rubbed the back of his head. “Heh, don’t mean it! Just had a bit much tonight, that’s all.”

“Don’t,” she repeated, more firmly. “Let’s just have a nice evening. Please.”

“Nice evening. Right! You an’ me, Snowflake. Pumpkin. Uh, Snowkin. Pumpflake. Shit! Never mind.” He tried to drink again, and his fake vampire fangs clanked against the bottle awkwardly, the glass sending a shockwave up his canines. “Ow! Fuck! Get off these…fuckin’ things…”

She watched him struggle for a moment, before finally pulling the adhesives off his teeth. They still remained pretty long and sharp, even under the fake fangs. Tossing them onto the table, he resolutely took another pull from the bottle, and regretted it again. How Mei could drink this stuff with a straight face, he had no idea.

Which she did, downing more of the Chinese booze and perhaps swaying just a little bit. “Wǒ juédìng，jiù ràng zìjǐ fàngzòng yīcì，jīnwǎn bùzuìbùguī.”

He paused, parsing that out with the words he did know. He’d gone out drinking enough in China to decipher most of it, and turned his grin back towards her. So she wanted to be able to cut loose and get drunk? He could sympathize with that, and told her as much.

“Duìduìduì！Bùzuìbùguī!”

Her eyes widened again, and she had a rather strange look on her face. All he’d done was agree with her about getting drunk…he hoped. Unless he’d gotten his words mixed up and was drunkenly insulting her mother or some such. Luckily, it didn’t seem to be the case, as her surprise turned to a more mild, inebriated thoughtfulness.

“You are…you are surprising,” she said quietly. “You are very surprising.”

“Ta!”

“I want to-” She rubbed a hand down one cheek. “-I want to do something.”

“What’s it?” he questioned, more of the liquor numbing his tongue as he tilted the bottle once more.

She didn’t answer, and when he looked back to her, she was wandering off from him. For a moment, he thought she was just abandoning him to get back to the party with people she liked, as he would expect of her. But strangely, she was not moving towards the door. In fact, she headed in the opposite direction, puling open the door to the store pantry and vanishing inside.

He watched her go with no small amount of confusion, before abandoning the drinks and lifting off the counter.

“Junkrat…Guòlái,“ she called from inside, out of view.

He recognized the words. ‘Come here’. Curiosity managed to lift its wary head, up through the fog of alcohol and tension, pointing him right towards her. So he followed it, and followed her, right into the pantry. And as he passed the threshold, something else reared its head. Only this time, it was his ever-present paranoia. Small, enclosed room, slightly dark, alone with someone who hated him.

Perfect place for an ambush.

Which was silly, really, the alcohol assured him. To be afraid of someone like Mei? Little chubbycheeks adorable Mei who was far too cute to-

The door slammed shut behind him.

A pair of small hands grasped onto the front of his vampire cloak, and all of a sudden he was being dragged down and to the side. He stumbled, his flailing peg knocking over a stack of crates and tripping over a bag of potatoes. Snarling, he felt his back slam against the wall by a food rack, lashing out with one hand and sending a tray of carrots tumbling all over the floor. Something small and warm was suddenly up against his chest, and then a pair of lips was against his. He froze, yellow eyes wide and staring stupidly ahead before they swerved downward to where Mei was kissing him.

The fuck was this?

He wasn’t near drunk enough, or on the right stuff, to be hallucinating. But still he had trouble believing it, even as he went cross-eyed trying to look down to where the ruddy-cheeked woman still had her lips pressed to him. Her glasses had been jostled to the side in his struggle but she didn’t seem to be aware or mind it, and her eyes were closed. Smaller fingers, once fisted tight in his costume cloak, slowly relaxed and released their grip, lifting both arms to circle around his shoulders and draw him down to her.

The fuck was that?

His eyelids fluttered slightly, thinking it perhaps best to stop questioning a good thing. Mei was kissing him and she tasted like confusion and too much liquor, and it was amazing. He lifted both arms, hesitantly going to loop them around her, his fingers curling one by one around her smaller frame once he was sure he wasn’t going to break her or drive her off again. She moved up against him until he could swear he almost felt the press of her breasts through all the layers they were both wearing, and he drew her even closer.

And still she was kissing him like a mad thing, and her mouth was opening so he put his tongue into it, and she moaned beneath him. And then he must have moved them without realizing it, flipping their positions, because he was suddenly the one crushing her up against the pantry wall, pinning her up against it with his knee jammed between her legs and almost lifting her up as they continued- nothing short of sloppily making out, open mouthed and panting.

She finally needed breath enough that she broke away, gasping a little as he drew his head back, shoulders heaving. Yellow eyes met dark ones, and he swiped his tongue across his lips to drag her taste back into his mouth. But some part of him still wanted to know, so he had to ask.

“M-Mei? Why-”

Her face was red, and he couldn’t tell if it was the booze or breathlessness.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “Sorry, I guess I shouldn’t…Sorry, should I stop?”

“Fuck, no! But ya don’t even like me!”

Her gloved fingers splayed across the back of his head, tangled in his wild hair. “It’s…It’s just the alcohol,” she said haltingly. “I’m drunk.”

“Uh, me too?”

“I’m not supposed to kiss junkers, or terrorists or bombers or rats…It’s just the alcohol,” she said, and kissed at his chin as he stared at her with a slack jaw. “Is that okay? Too much beer?”

“Well, maybe I ain’t supposed to be kissin’ snappy, prissy little snits pretendin’ to be good girls when they aren’t really. Yeah, too much beer,” he breathed, smothering her lips with his again. His leg was starting to ache where he’d positioned her atop his thigh, and when he moved to adjust it, she made such a moan that his nicely pressed vampire slacks tented at the front.

It sent him a little wild, and he started clawing at the belt that held her coat shut, blindly yanking at straps and buckles as he kissed her. Roughly pulling it open, he wasted no more time, shoving both arms into her coat and slithering up her shirt, pushing up the cups of her bra and clasping his hands atop each breast.

“S-soft…” he managed to groan into her lips.

They were. They were the softest things he’d ever felt. Softer than pillows or marshmallows or the balls of dryer lint that he’d been collecting but couldn’t remember why. Softest things in the world, even better than he’d imagined them to be. He rolled them enthusiastically in both hands, letting his fingers sink deep into pale, plush flesh, all the while he loomed over her, her chin tilted upward to keep kissing him. The booming of his heart was thudding steadily along with the beat of the music, drowning out the ringing in his ears but not the wet noises of their tongues or the sweet little hitches of her breath.

She groaned something in Mandarin, but not anything he could understand. What he did understand was the way her hands drifted down, still gloved, and fumbled uselessly at his borrowed belt. Although it didn’t go particularly well for her, gloved fingers too bulky. But he knew what it meant. Mei, sweet little Mei, was literally trying to get in his pants. And if the lady was having trouble, it was only right for a gent to help her, even if meant taking his hands off those luscious tits of her, even for a moment-

They both paused suddenly when they heard the kitchen doors open, and the din of laughter and party and music got louder. Someone was in the next room.

Mei pulled back from him, eyes wide with nervous fright but her reactions still sluggish, uncertain what to do. But Junkrat was already moving, pulling his hands out of her shirt and whirling around to face the pantry door and spreading both arms wide as wide apart as he could manage while still looking ‘natural’. One arm leaning up on the edge of a high shelf, the other resting on his hip, and his vampire cloak spread out to hide her behind him. She turned to push her back against his, shrinking down and staying very still.

Pharah, still dressed in her ancient Egyptian costume, opened the door to the pantry, and was faced with a very rumpled looking vampire Junkrat, standing in a rogueish hand-on-hip leaning pose for no apparent reason, surrounded by fallen vegetables. She did a double-take, brows furrowing as she eyed him with shocked suspicion.

“Fawkes?”

“Yeah, hey! How’s it goin’?” he said, voice shrill.

She looked around the little food storage area, still baffled. “What is it you’re…doing? In here?”

“Uh…” His mind raced, even if he wished to scream at her to get out, so he could get his hands back on the girl hiding behind him. “I was…lookin’ at some…things? I mean, cooking! I was going to cook something. Something with, uh…all of that?” He looked down at the mess on the floor. “Yeah, ya know. Potato casserole, with some of, uh, whatever those are.”

Pharah stared at him, unimpressed and uncaring. “Okay. Well, we’re making mixed drinks and need more limes. Can you hand me the limes? Over by your hand there?”

He couldn’t risk moving, which might cause his cloak to fall, exposing Mei hiding behind him, and reveal the more naughty truth as to his adventures in the food pantry. So he shook his head and looked at the ceiling.

“Nope!”

“You can’t…hand me the limes?” she said flatly.

“Nuh-uh.”

She closed her eyes for a moment, as if trying to regain some rapidly dwindling patience. “Okay. I’m just not going to ask, because I don’t want to know. I’ll get the limes.”

Pharah stepped forward, into the pantry with them, and Junkrat felt Mei shrink down even more, pressed back to back. He still didn’t move, staring up at the little grate on the ceiling as the Egyptian-dressed woman cautiously kept her eyes on him, warily reaching up to take the bowl of limes from the shelf. And still not taking her gaze from him, she backed out of the door.

Confused and annoyed, but still polite, she at least she offered a “Do you want me to close the-”

“Yeah, thanks!”

The door clicked shut, and after a moment they heard the thunder of music and party sounding for just a moment as Pharah exited to return to the party. Junkrat exhaled noisily, relaxing back down into his usual slouch. Kicking away a stray potato, he turned back to Mei with both hands lifted, ready to dive back in. “Now! Where were w- Oh.”

Mei was red-faced and buttoning up her jack-o-lantern coat, sheepish and disheveled. “We can’t. I mean, we shouldn’t, anyway.”

Disappointment weighed heavy in his gut, down with all the liquor. “Well…Yeah, but…I mean, was fun…”

She straightened her glasses and smoothed back her hair, re-doing the bun and sliding the pumpkin pin to hold it. “That was too close. What if someone saw me? I mean, it was just too much alcohol. That’s all. But still...”

He didn’t answer, looking crestfallen, and she rubbed at her arm, uneasy with his silence.

“But still, that was…nice. You’re very, um, you’re good at that…”

He glanced up, bushy brows raising with some small amount of hope. She’d just complimented him. True, she was still being a twit about being seen with him, after she was the one who’d dragged him in here in the first place. But she’d just been nice to him for the first time. And he had a distinct feeling that she didn’t believe herself at all, blaming it on the booze. She’d been too ready to pounce on him, too eager for him for it to be a spur of the moment bad decision. No, she’d wanted him. Probably wanted him long before even taking her first drink of beer that evening.

“Oi, Mei?”

“Mm?”

“D’ya wanna go somewheres after the party? Tonight? Don’t have to let anyone see ya, if you’re so ashamed at anyone spotting you with some ‘no-good bully’ or anythin’-”

She did look a little ashamed at his question, dark eyes rolling up to meet his questioning gaze, but he continued anyway.

“But if you can duck out and meet me up at that lil’ lookout by the satellite tower? Can steal a bit of booze, bring my vampire cape, and then I’ll make your cute little toes curl. You can blame it on whatevers, I don’t care.” Which was a lie, of course he cared, but he was good at lying. Half the time, he ended up believing them, himself. “Nobody to walk in on us, out there. Make us both feel real nice, end this Happy Halloween something proper. Whaddayasay, pumpkin?”

She looked down at the ground, pressing her lips together and wringing her gloved hands. After a bit she finally spoke, but haltingly, apparently denying him. “Um. I don’t…”

Welp, there it went. His heart plummeted downward, dropping down to roll around with all the discarded potatoes. “S’fine! S’okay, not a big deal! Heh, just a shot in the dark, right? I unnerstand, don’t even care, really! S’not like you ever-”

“I don’t want to wait that long…”

He did a stupid double-take, staring down at her. “W-huh?”

“Just bring the rest of the báijiǔ and give me a couple minutes to say good night to the others, and then we can meet up there? Is that okay with you? Um, if not, that’s okay too,” she mumbled, rubbing at the side of her face, the edges of her eyes still pink-rimmed and drunk, but not as much as before. “You don’t have to. I know I’m not always…I mean, if you don’t want t-”

He grabbed her again, with both hands, and dragged her into another crushing kiss. Her eyes flew open behind her glasses, grasping onto his costume before he set her down again. The last thing he wanted was hesitation and apologies. Sure, maybe later he’d press her on a few matters, like not wanting to be seen with him, or being so rotten to him, or hiding behind booze as an excuse, or treating him like she did…

But frankly, he didn’t even give a shit that he was letting his donger do the thinking for now. He wanted her out away from prying eyes or interruptions, to put his hands on her soft body again. And if it led just to more kissing or to sex, he’d be more than happy to participate either way. So he grinned down at her, still bearing fangs even without the fake vampire ones, and flashed her an obnoxious wink.

“Oi, no worries. I’ll bring the booze and follow you out a bit later, yeah? Just hurry it up, would you? My trousers are fit to burst, here.”

“Don’t say things like that,” She smiled, a little relieved that his rude mannerisms had returned, but scolded him anyway, and he couldn’t help but notice that she sort of held onto his arms before she pulled away from him to straighten out her coat. He hoped it wasn’t just the alcohol affecting her balance. She adjusted her pin before turning to go. “Don’t be so impatient. I’ll just go say my goodbyes and…I’ll see you there?”

“Fuck yeah you will. See you in a tick, pumpkin.”

* * *

 

Hana had eventually gotten up to get her beer herself, after losing track of Jamison somewhere among the party-goers. But after not seeing him for a while, she’d gotten a little agitated. Jamie was a decent guy under all the cursing and dirt, but his temper could lead to problems when it came to socializing with the rest of Overwatch. Plus, he’d been toasted and she wanted to check on him just in case…and yell at him for not coming back with her beer.

Instead she found Lucio, taking a break and pouring himself a cup of the (spiked) cocktail punch. Wrapping herself around his arm, she leaned up by his ear to be heard over the automated playlist. “Hey, did you see our favorite Rat anywhere lately?”

“J-Man? Sorry, haven’t really been paying attention to anything but the music. What’s up? Aw man, he’s not in trouble already, is he?”

“I dunno, I lost track of him like twenty minutes ago and can’t find him. Here, I’ll check the kitchen, you check the bathroom. He’d better not be- Wait. Wait, hold on…” She clamped herself tighter onto his bicep, squinting at where Mei exited the kitchen.

She looked a little frazzled, smoothing out her coat with both hands. Hana narrowed her eyes, watching as the other woman warily looked around, then smiled and started to drift around the room, tapping on shoulders or grasping on hands before receiving little hugs or gestures of farewell. And it didn’t take her long to drift over towards Hana and Lucio as well.

“I think I’m going to head out a little early. I-I guess it’s just a little loud, maybe? Although I love your music, Lucio! Have a nice night!”

“Aw, thanks Mei.” The DJ grinned and offered a little wave back.

“Yeah,” Hana said, grinning. “Mei, you have a _really_ nice night.”

“O-okay!”

Mei headed off, and Lucio lifted a brow to the still-clinging Hana by his side. “All right, Song, what was that? Why is your voice all-”

“Wait. Just hold on. I think we’re gonna see…”

They waited, sequestered together in their corner, and watched as Mei quietly slipped through the exit doors and vanished. Still they waited, and Lucio was about to question her further when she giggled suddenly and grasped his arm, nudging him to look. The kitchen doors, which had been very very slightly propped open and where one yellow eye had been watching, were nudged open once more. Junkrat, still dressed in his vampire regalia, slipped through, hobbling across the dance floor.

He didn’t stop to wish anyone well or receive goodbyes. Even ignoring Roadhog, who was still drinking with the others, he set off with a rather…fixated, look on his face. So fixated, that he didn’t even see Lucio and Hana watching him, as he beelined for the exit, and vanished through the doors where Mei had just left.

Lucio turned to the grinning Hana, starting to grin himself. “Oooooh!”

“Ugh, it’s taken them long enough. You think it’s going to end in another argument, or…ya know?” She made a very lewd gesture with both finger-less gloved hands.

“Hana!”

“You’re right, whatever! With them, probably both. At least it looks like they’re going to have a nice holiday, either way.” She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and stealing his cup of punch. “We still have time before the costume prizes. Drinks first, then, more dancing. Heppy Halloween!”


	2. Chapter 2

He’d briefly cursed picking such a high-up place, climbing awkwardly up the ladder with his peg leg hanging to the side, relying mostly on his upper body strength to drag himself along, with breeze whipping at his vampire cloak and dragging uncomfortably at his throat. But at least it was a good spot, out of sight and out of mind of the Halloween party still raging across the base. Here out of the wind, behind the shelter of stacked crates and metal barriers, nobody would find them, or interrupt them again.

She was already waiting for him, and before he could even properly greet her or say something raunchy, she had taken the booze bottle from him and downed two solid swigs from it…and then all of a sudden she was upon him. He’d barely even arrived, but she acted like she’d been waiting for hours, stewing in impatience until she could get her lips back on his. Her clutching hands gripped at his costume, and he would have made some snappy quip about how he was supposed to be the impatient one and how she was stealing his bravado, but she was eating his words and eating his face and he probably wouldn’t remember the quip later on anyway.

_Sexual frustration._

Those were the only words he kept coming back to, again and again. Sexual frustration. Not on his part, of course. He was a bloke who had his priorities straight, his ducks in a row. He was never above a good wank when he started having urges. And he had those urges very often. Sometimes multiple times a day. But when he was frustrated, he just wrangled his donger until it cooperated again, and spent his frustrations into his hand or a sock or a tissue, or one time into Roadhog’s favorite hanky, which had earned him such a whomping that he’d been bruised for weeks after.

No, the sexual frustration was not on his part at all.

But that was the only reason he could think of as to why Mei’s hair was tangled in his flesh hand, keeping a grip as her head moved back and forth in an unsteady pace, with him grimacing and grunting along with the wet sucking noises between his thighs. She’d been so eager to remove his pants that she didn’t even notice that one leg was still caught on his peg, inside-out and stuck on the joint. Poor girl, she was so cock-starved that she was all but devouring him, and drove herself so hard that she would occasionally have to cough, or choke down a rapid breath before pushing him right back in. It was almost a little concerning, really- though his concern was dimmed by the simple fact that it felt so fucking good and his constant need to tell her so.

“Fuck, darl, that’s good. You’re so good…Yeah, that’s my good girl, take it all, suck me, just a lil’ more…”

He could feel himself almost down her throat as she took him deep, and he wondered what it would be like to cum down her pretty little gullet. Right past her tongue and into her belly. If she couldn’t taste it, would she even notice he’d done it? Could someone like him cum stealthily? No, he was a bit of a noisy sort and would no doubt forget himself in the process. Probably not. And he couldn’t risk startling her and ruining a good thing, not with someone like her.

There was a soft jingling sound, tinkling in a steady rhythm and for a while he could not figure out from where. It turned out to be Mei’s hair pin, with the little jeweled grinning pumpkin swinging to-and-fro on the end of its beaded chain. It clicked against the metal rod holding her hair in its bun, where strands of hair were starting to escape, mussed from his fingers holding the bun with every downward motion of her sucking lips. His eyes darted to the winning smile of the jack-o-lantern, almost as wide as his own smile, and the way it grinned so cheekily. Junkrat and the pumpkin pin shared a very private and (admittedly) very odd little moment as their eyes met over her moving head. Seemed  _everyone_ was enjoying this.

He was distracted again when she finally pulled off him with a wet pop, those big brown eyes peering up at him from between his spread legs. The night air was cold, and her saliva made it colder. He could barely suppress a shudder and wished she’d put it back in the warmth of her mouth again, but she wiped at her lips and smiled a drunken smile as she sat up and started pulling off her belt for the second time that night, staring at him with a little squint. He couldn’t really be sure if it was her lack of glasses, or the alcohol in her system.

“You have...a really cute freckle. On your nose. I like your nose freckle,” she told him, voice still slurred.

“Ah…Heh! Yeah thanks, darl. And the doc says it’s non-cancerous!” he replied proudly.

“Um, okay. And your little curl. What even is it, this curl? So cute.” She reached forward, the plush rim of her sleeve brushing his cheek as she reached out to the little lock of hair where a cowlick might have once been before all the fire and radiation, springing out over his forehead.

“Uh!” He wasn’t used to anyone complimenting him, which was why he complimented himself so much. But he definitely wasn’t used to Mei of all people complimenting him. And now she was telling him he was cute, and for some reason it felt almost as good as when she was sucking his cock, but in a different way? Pinch him, he was dreaming. “What hair I got left, yeh? Hehe. Uh. You’re cute, too. Cuter, I mean. Blimey, you’re cute. But ya know that! And I know that you know! Uh-”

Grabbing the bottle to calm his nerves, he took another drink and then regretted it. The comfortable haze around his senses was nice enough, sure, but what if he got whiskey dick? He’d never had whiskey dick before, but he’d heard it could happen. What if this was his one and only shot with Mei, the only night he’d ever have the chance to be with her, and that weird Chinese booze threw off the angle of his dangle? What if she laughed at his flaccid cock and then told everyone on base about it?

No, that was a stupid thought, wasn’t it? Mei didn’t even want to be seen near him, much less gossip to the whole base about his inability to perform. Plus, she was still sweet-natured enough, even if it didn’t go all the way through her. Like a sugar coating that turned out to be salt. Everyone else might have been fooled by her syrupy nature, but not him. Not with the way she treated h-

“Gghhh!”

His back hit the floor, sprawled out atop his vampire cape. His throat closed up and all suspicions were driven from his mind when he realized he has been pushed there. Mei had one hand splayed across his bony chest, supporting herself as she straddled his lap, her legs clad in nothing but her underwear. When had she taken her pants off? Shit, he’d missed it! Stupid brain, worrying about flaccid performance when his favorite ice queen was taking off her pants right in front of him!

She sighed a little as she sat astride his narrow middle, shrugging off her fluffy coat to reveal the tank top that he’d been shoving his fingers into only minutes earlier. There really was no doubt about it: Mei had the nicest tits of anyone on the whole base. Probably the whole world. They also happened to be pretty much the largest (and he was a man who had an appreciation for large breasts and hips) and the softest, and basically the best things he could ever remember getting his hands on. He wished he still had his other hand, one with the full range of nerve endings and feelings of touch. Then he could grope her with that one too.

Her tank top was peeled away, and they bounced free of her bra a moment later. Instinctively he reached for her, sliding her up so he could began ravaging the pale skin with his kisses, though she pushed his face away when he bit too much at them. Right, he still had to control himself, could only bruise her softly. Capturing one of her nipples between his lips, he suckled at her until they stood to attention, and then pinched a little with his teeth until she squealed. She tasted like sugar and sweat. Perfect, perfect, she was perfect and she was all his at least a little while.

“J-Junkrat! Not where anyone can see!” she reminded him as he tried to leave a similar bruise to her throat.

“Right, forgot! Just…you smell so nice, taste so good. I wish I could-” He muffled anything further in the depths of her tits, burying his face in before he told her what he really wished. How he wished people would see them- the bruises. How he wished he could suck on her throat like the vampire he was dressed as, and mark her up, and leave pretty purple and blue claims all over, so that that fucking cowboy and anyone else knew to step off from what wasn’t theirs.

At least he could stop being concerned about the whiskey dick, it seemed. His donger was standing to full fucking attention, and the flared head was prodding insistently at the noticeably moistened crotch of her panties, right atop the wet spot where the cloth got darker. And it was him making her cunt drool like that, not the cowboy or the archer or the tiny weird bearded man- it was all him. He could feel it, especially when she shyly hunched her shoulders, almost as if she was still sheepish, but then began rubbing herself completely without shame along the length of his cock, until the cloth was positively sodden between them.

His mechanical hand kept its grasp on her hip, pushing her down as she rode his length, but the other slid up along her spine before flattening upon her shoulder blades and pressing her chest down towards him, long tongue dragging across the tops of her breasts and painting her with saliva, lifting up goosebumps as it cooled in his wake. She shivered under his fingertips. So the little ice queen could still feel cold? Interesting. Good thing that he was here to take care of that.

He couldn’t hold back a growl, gripping her around the middle and starting to grind himself up into her. Damn lady panties were in the way or he’d already be inside her, but there was something tantalizing about how she was keeping him at bay. Normally he didn’t bother with teasing. Either there wasn’t enough time or he simply was too impatient to care. But having her- the real Mei, herself- so close and yet being kept from his prize just by one thin layer of fragile wet cotton? It stoked the flames in him, to be sure.

But in the end, he hadn’t come to be teased- he’d come here for a round of booze-fueled fucking. Maybe if they were both sober and they were in a proper bed, maybe with ropes or cuffs or silk ties or things he’d read about, she could tease him until he exploded. But that was unlikely, wasn’t it? She didn’t even want to be seen associating with him, so why waste both their times? They were here for one reason only.

Pressing a hand to flatten her against his chest before it slid down the pale expanse of her back, he craned his neck to look over her, grasping the base of his cock as his other hand pulled her undies aside. She was slick. So slick. So slick that he slipped across instead of in, prodding blindly and inelegantly until he felt it catch. And then, grasping roughly onto her hip, he pulled her down just as he pushed up.

She uttered a noise like she was breaking, and panic flooded through him. Didn’t want to hurt her. He would never hurt her. Or at least, he wouldn’t mean to. He froze mid-thrust, looking at her wide-eyed before he went to withdraw. But to his surprise, her fingers curled into his chest and she looked up at him almost pleadingly, tightening her legs around his hips to keep him there.

“N-no! It feels good. Just…it’s been a little while,” she said haltingly, with the sour scent of báijiǔ still on her breath. “Keep going. It feels good.”

He was still unsure, and it must have been written all over his expression. Couldn’t keep a fucking poker face for the life of him.

“Please?” she finally muttered after a few moments, almost a whimper. “Please make me feel good…?”

It made the inside of his ribs hurt, the way she said it. And for some reason it made him a little angry? Not at her, of course. But at…the world? The kind of world that had done such awful things to the both of them, maybe. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was just another one of those times where he got mad at nothing. Best not to think about it. And not thinking about it proved a little easier when she eased herself back onto him, trying to shift her hips even at her odd angle, sliding up and down atop his length. Breath hissed from his nose, nostrils flaring, and he put his hands back on her to help her move.

He tried to focus on the wet heat that hugged every inch of him, on the burn of friction as he began short little rabbiting thrusts to open her up and ease himself into the motions. He’d fantasized about this, so many times he’d lost count. Granted, his fantasies never involved pumpkins or vampire costumes or awful Chinese booze or Halloween at all. But he’d take it. He’d take it and he’d take her. Maybe she had a thing for vampires? If she did, maybe he’d make the vampire costume part of his whole…thing? Then again, didn’t that Talon bloke have the whole spooky costume thing already-

Focus. He needed to fucking focus. She needed this and he needed her.

“Fuck, you’re tight, you’re so tight,” he heard himself groaning. “Unngh, cunt’s the tightest lil’ thing I’ve ever felt. Been a good girl, huh? Kept all sweet and tight, waitin’ just for me-” He petered off at the end, hips still thrusting in small quick strokes. Fuck, maybe he shouldn’t say shit like that if she really was a good girl? Which she was. “Uh, I mean…Heh! I’ll shut my yap.”

“No! Keep talking,” she replied, and he thought he heard impatience in her tone. “Your mouth is…it’s dirty? But it’s good? It’s good. Keep talking.”

“Y’sure?”

“Yes! I came out here to…I won’t break, Junkrat. I want this. I want you to be you. Be rough and say strange things like you always do!” she demanded with such vehemence that it surprised the both of them, and she bit her lips inward and quickly mumbled a little, “Um…Please?”

He eyed her for a moment, eyes gleaming yellow in the blue darkness, in the shadow of the tower looming above them. But then his face split into his usual grin, teeth glinting white and gold. “Well! Can’t say no t’that, can I? Guess I’ll be a gentleman, then, since you said please and all.”

“Um…Thank you? I didn’t mean t- Aah!”

Her words were cut off as he suddenly surged upward, lifting her with a heave of both arms as he maneuvered his legs under him to kneel, the scrape of his metal peg kicking up a spark as it crossed the ground. With a few quick yanks, he slid her ruined panties down and tossed them away. Setting her back down atop his cock, she took to the new position and wrapped her legs around him, looking up in a rather shocked manner. But the shock was short-lived, when he spread her thighs wider apart with his own, and promptly began thrusting wildly up into her.

“Yeah, you like that?” He growled into her breasts, pressing her spine so it arched against him. “You wanted somethin’ a little rough so you came t’me, is that it? Heh, said I got a dirty mouth. Who’s the dirty one here, love, throwin’ me in a pantry and kissing me like that? Starting to think you might be more of a dirty girl than you let on.”

“Y-yes!”

Well this sure was a fucking welcome surprise. Sweet and salty little Mei also had a bit of a spicy side. Who knew? Was it just the booze? Nah, booze just made it easier for her to admit. That sort of thing was probably laying dormant for ages. In fact…that might have just been part of why she pretended not to like him so much. And while it might have been a bit sly and low of him, he decided that now -while distracting her by giving her a vigorous pumping- was a good time to ask.

Licking up her neck, he hissed into her ear as she jolted up and down atop him. “S’that why you’re always such a lil’ shit to me, Mei? Because you been wanting this and didn’t wanna say it?”

Her nails raked across his back, leaving red risen skin as they went, her voice uneven. “You’re a t-terrorist! And a bully!”

Nothing he didn’t know already, but he narrowed his eyes and bit down upon her shoulder. “So are half the folks here, you absolute prat. So why me!”

“Because you’re…you!” she snapped back, tightening her legs around his hips and pushing herself more fiercely atop his pounding length. “Why do you have to be you! With your freckle and your curl and- but all the bad things too!”

They were fighting again, and both had realized it. With his blood singing, he pried her legs off him and threw her onto the ground, atop his costume cape serving as their blanket. It probably stung a little, but he wanted it to. Glaring back at him, huffing in that adorably puffy way he loved, she lay back, thighs still spread and shiny with fluid and sweat. Repositioning himself, he dove right back atop her, reckless energy all concentrated in his thrusting…and arguing.

“I ain’t going to apologize!” he snarled, gripping one of her calves and hauling it over one bony shoulder, turning and biting his teeth into the meat of it as she groaned beneath him. “For the way I am! Which works because fuck knows you apologize enough for everybody! F-fuck! Ungh, fuck! Take it!”

“There’s nothing wrong with good manners!- Mmnh!” She gasped aloud, lips hanging open and panting. “Not that you would know!”

“Said the ice princess what came to me to plow her because of my ‘bad manners’!” He continued beating his hips into hers, sweat rolling off him now. The stink of aggression between them was making it far more intense than he’d first meant. “And you seem to be likin’ it, by the by. Clenching me like that…F-feels so good…”

She managed a distracted nod, even as she spat back, “You’re the one who tried flirting with me before you even knew my name, and wanted to give me an omnic skull as a flowerpot! O-oh, right there! Junkrat!”

“I thought you would like flowers! Who wouldn’t like that!” He focused on the spot she’d said, swallowing throatily as she called his name.

“Me! I didn’t like that, and you’re impossible! So why do you have to be so tall and have a cute freckle and that curl and…and all the nice things, too! Why are you like this?”

“I dunno! Why are you the way you are?” He saw how she had pivoted a bit onto her side to talk to him, and took advantage. Slinging one leg over her thigh, he pinned it beneath him as he stretched her other leg further over one shoulder, leaving her spread wide and open as he plunged back within. Bowing his long spine above her, he loomed above her face so they could glare at one another, even if it was getting harder. “I just wanted you to fuckin’…I dunno! Look at me! Talk to me! Give me a bloody chance, darl!”

“You could have just asked politely. Oh! Oh, that feels…so good…”

“You certainly didn’t ask politely before you started shoving your tongue in my mouth earlier tonight. Uh, ya know. Like this,” He sneered before leaning down and kissing her deeply, dragging her tongue out from her mouth and right into his. Grunting, with his breath hissing across her face, he held her legs open with one strong hand as he paused in his rhythm.

That must have displeased her, because she began undulating her lower body, and started thrusting herself onto him instead. And that sent him moaning into her mouth, eyes fluttering stupidly as he rested, and she took over. It wasn’t as deep or fast, but the feeling of her using him to pleasure herself was certainly worth a pause to enjoy. Even when she peeled her lips away just enough to breathe more insults into his open mouth.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t have. Because you smell like gasoline.”

“Nothing wrong with a bit of petrol odeur, love. Besides, not as overpowerin’ as your damn Chinese booze. Nn- Yeah, yeah! Fuck, keep movin’, just like that...Good girl.”

She kept moving like that, her bangs sticking to her forehead and her eyes somehow even larger and darker than usual. For a while she was silent other than her breath and the little effort noises of sex. But eventually she sniped back at him, because that was just how they were.

“…And you’re too tall. You don’t even need to be that tall.” She smacked her hips up into him more sharply, enough that it knocked the wind out of him a bit.

“Nah, love. S’all these top ‘Straya genes at work, so we can get things down off the top shelves for you. It’s heaps good. Asides, I don’t think you should be complaining about how big I am when you’re currently enjoying it.”

That one got her, and her face lit up pink again. Perfect.

Grinning widely, he retaliated, grabbing her around the middle and hauling her up until he was kneeling again with her legs on either side of him, brutally pounding downward while he held her in place. She lay with only her top half on the ground, and he got a nice eyeful of the way her breasts bounced hard with their motions, her fingers clenched into the cape under her. She was panting loudly now, they both were, and he could feel the telltale pressure starting to build in his nethers. It made fighting with her that much harder.

“Not complainin’ about your size, am I?” he said, hips still smacking steadily and getting more short of breath. “Not when you’re all squeezing tight like that. Fuck, you’re so small and tight in there, chokes the life right out of me. S’perfect. Why haven’t we been doin’ this for ages?”

“I don’t know. J-just keep going! Please, I’m almost-”

She reached up between her legs, rubbing at her little clit where he could not, his hands full just keeping her in place. He focused instead on driving into her all the harder, hitting that spot that made her groan the most. She really was magnificently small and tight, and her core was gripping him so hard and so perfectly that he was ruined. How was anything going to compare after this one? He would need more, eventually. Soon. Extremely soon.

Her voice was singing below him, crying wordlessly aloud as she was tipped over the edge. Ladies first. But he followed soon after. With a few more rough strokes, he snarled and pushed deep into her and stayed there. It was a good one, nice and intense, able to feel every pulse as he flooded her with a particularly nice load. She deserved the best, after all. He waited, an almost pained expression on his face with brows knitted and teeth clenched, until he had emptied every drop.

He made a few more meek attempts at thrusting, but it was useless. Although they did sort of squelch and she made a pretty funny face at the noise. Heh. Unwilling to leave her snug heat, he covered her body with his and went limp, even if it made her oof and support his weight. He’d worked hard, he deserved a rest, and her tits were the perfect pillows. And he could listen to the wild rampage of her heartbeat and the hush of her lungs working inside her chest as they both recovered.

She wiped at her sweaty forehead. “That…That was really…”

“Heh! Yeah.”

Shit. He wished he had more to say than that. He’d finally gotten to root the ice queen herself, but any more snappy comebacks were lost in a wave of content and tired fog, even thicker and softer than the haze of the báijiǔ. He felt like he could just snuggle down into her like a downy comforter and pass out. Maybe he could take a little nap, then wake up and root her yet again, just to start making up for lost time.

So why was there regret in her voice when she said, “I can’t…believe I just did that”?

His eyes opened again. “Huh?”

“That was amazing. But…I can’t believe I…Why?”

“Because…you wanted me to?”

“I guess it was just the báijiǔ. Too much beer and everything else.”

Well so much for the pleasant haze he’d been under. He lifted his head to give her an irked stare. “Really? We still lyin’ about that?”

“I’m not! It’s not a lie!”

“And they say I’m a liar, eh?” he said. “Blaming it on the booze, oldest trick in the book. You utter tit, do you even realize that we could have been doin’ this all along if you’d just admitted-”

“Bì zuǐ! No, it isn’t like that. I didn’t want just…this!”

He paused to squint again, confused, and she shook her head quickly.

“Er,” she said, realizing her mistake. “No, I mean I did want this. I really did want that part.”

“But?”

“But I didn’t mean…I wanted it to be more than this,” she said, voice a little smaller. She was slurring less now. “It wasn’t supposed to happen until you were better. I thought maybe here at Overwatch, you would change! You would get better and stop being…you! And then…and then I could like you and it would be okay…”

Golden eyes stared down at her, pupils still blown from booze and (apparently much-regretted) sex. He felt a rivulet of sweat ooze down his temple, down along the edge of his cheek and off his pointed chin, dripping onto the girl below him. Mei looked up at him, then covered her face with both hands and shrank down.

“I’m sorry! I ruined it! I didn’t mean to! Just forget what I was s-”

He blinked down at her, and his grin warped into a frown. “Huh. Wow…Uh, that’s kinda- Well, it’s a bit shite, isn’t it?”

“I know! I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m saying.”

“Fockin’ hell, love, you know how to ruin a mood. ‘If you would just change I could like you’. Yeah nah. Dunno if I can really get back to our little spitefuck, here. Damnit…” He pulled away from her, sitting back and running his metal hand through what was left of his hair.

“Then…Maybe that’s better,” she said, more mournfully. “I don’t want it to just be out of spite. Even if…I’m really sorry I ruined it, because…Um, you’re really, really good at it.”

His ego swelled a little at that, but he was still quite unsure of things. Shit, that wasn’t how this was supposed to go. He shouldn’t have even asked her, he should have plowed her and left, and then gone back to the way things were. He might have had a good thing here. Even if it meant just fighting and fucking her occasionally, it would have been something. Instead she was tossing addled and confused confessions at him while her tongue was loosened by booze and sex, and it turned out she was as big a liar as he was.

She was the one who had initiated everything with that kiss. Sexual frustration. It had been desperation. Desperation and alcohol. That was all. How fucking stupid he’d been, to think it could have been anything else.

He just grunted.

She sat up on both elbows, biting her lip. “But I liked it. I was really liking it, and even if we stop, I don’t want to stop?” She scrunched her face, her words garbled by alcohol, shooting a worried look to where he had withdrawn. “I don’t want to leave things there, or go back to how it was.”

He put his grin back on. “S’alright. Heh, not the first time I been shot down for being a junker. Or for, ya know, being…m’self. No worries! I don’t mind if ya hate me!”

“I don’t hate you. I’m just…I’m still getting to know you. And you are not what I am used to. Everything here has changed since I was…” She trailed off, either in some private thought or hesitation or who the fuck cared.

He looked out across the empty, desolate training yards, and wondered if maybe he should just leave. Maybe there was still time to head back to the party, even if he was in a shite mood now, and his post-orgasmic lull had so rudely been stolen from him. And the booze was still fogging his brains and his tongue was still thick, so maybe he should just scurry back to his room and sleep the rest of this shite evening off, and try to forget it. Even if he’d been so, so close…

He looked around for the rest of his costume, to get dressed. “Enh.”

The warmth of her clammy, naked skin was pressing against him again, holding herself to his back. “Wait. Please wait.”

“Why. Ya made your point, darl. I get it. I’m fucking off.”

“Please just wait for a minute. I know what I said was mean, and awful. And the way I treated you was… Junkrat…Is it okay if I call you Jamison? Your real name?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know…because it’s real? And calling someone names like ‘Junkrat’ or ‘Roadhog’ is really strange to me. Those are strange names. Especially to say during dinner. Which leads me to, um, would you like to go out to dinner? Or out for a boba? I’ll pay.”

Her fingers reached up and touched the side of his face where he’d been staring into space, and the yellow glint of his eyes darted back down to her. He’d heard that ladies were more complicated out here, out of the desert. And damned if he wasn’t used to being confused, but Mei was twisting his brain like a washrag.

“Are you askin’ me out on a date? Like right now? After all that?” he asked.

“It doesn’t have to be a date. If you want, it could just be an apology…?”

“Bloody…Mei, you’re chuckin’ mental ueys too fast here. First you hate me, then you like me, then you hate me again, but you’ve always sort of liked me…And then I should change but I should also be me because you like bein’ dirty but not…” He groaned, half collapsing atop her with his face wedging between her breasts again, so much so that his voice was muffled. “You gotta make up your goddamn mind, darl. Also I’d rather it be a date, thankyouverymuch.”

She pursed her lips down at him, reaching into her bosom to drag him out. “Then it’s a date. And it’s also kind of an apology, but it’s a date. And maybe it’ll be less confusing when we’re less drunk? I’m really sorry for tonight. Um. Except for the…you know. I kind of needed that. But I’m sorry for blurting out everything afterward. And some of the things before. And being…a bully.”

“I’m writing this down so I don’t forget it. This is ammo for next time you’re being a snit. You. Being a  _bully_. Hehe!”

“Be serious, please. I really am sorry and I’ll make it up to you.”

He eyed her. He had to make it look like he was thinking it over. Because yeah he was still mad, but there was no way he was turning her down, even after everything.

“Arright. Twisted my arm just enough, love. Although just to warn you, get your wallet ready because I’m going to eat a lot. Like a  _lot_.”

“Deal. And I mean it. I want us to figure things out…I mean, when we’re not drunk.”

It had been a hell of a Halloween. It wasn’t supposed to be this complicated. But she was a complicated lady and maybe he just needed time to sort this shit out. And she needed time to sort her shit out. And maybe they could discuss the rest of it at their next meeting. Their dinner. Their  _date_.

She pressed herself against him once more, wrapping her arms around his narrow frame. And he relented, wrapping her back up in his long arms and crushing her to his ribs, pulling her halfway into his lap. He sat with his nose buried into her hair and his eyes closed, until they shot open a moment later when there was a wet sensation on his thighs. For half a moment he was unsure what it was, until Mei squirmed a little uncomfortably and he realized that she was now sitting upright and it was his semen leaking back out of her.

There was a lot. That really had been a champion load, and it had all been inside her. And even if it was just a bit gross…Fuck, that was hot. That was really, really hot. And if he just had a few more minutes, there was more where that came from. Already he felt a familiar twitch, and Mei glanced down knowingly as there was a sudden pressure starting to prod at her hip.

“Jamison…”

Her voice was low and husky and they could figure out all the rest of this complicated shit afterward. Right now, her fingertip was swirling temptingly around the ridges of his gaunt abdomen, and he could feel himself starting to rise back to the occasion.

He was grinning again. “Arright, so…do you still want toooo…?”

“Yes please.”

She leaned up to kiss him again, and he lay her down and pulled himself back atop her.


End file.
